7 days epilogue
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: This is a gift and the epilogue written by myself to my friend fuusunshine for her story 7days to read it please visit /s/9248535/1/7-Days


**This is an epilogue for the story 7 days by fuusunshine**

A frail old woman lay in the bed, her family surrounding her. She had enjoyed life to the fullest having many good years and memories and now her time to pass on was close at hand. She wasn't scared; she knew where she was going. Her breathing had become shallow in recent days and her loving family had moved her back to her house so she could die in familiar surroundings and in comfort; that was after all what hospice care was. As she looked around the room she studied her family, her tall strong son with bright red hair that was as soft as the man it reminded her of; her granddaughter whom she had consoled after a broken heart with her own love story; whose wrist an old tattered and well-loved hair tie was resting. Her daughter in law sat her up and gave her some water she was a kind woman and a good mother. Sipping the water gently she closed her eyes as a summer breeze swept across her aged face through the window, it smelled like him; the scent of his body was warm and spicy in nature.

"Shannon." She must be dreaming again, she had been in and out at some times, she blinked making sure she was awake as she saw Renji descending from the window. Her son and granddaughter saw too; her daughter in law did not, but had reconciled herself to the fact that side of the family seemed to be able to see things in the spiritual realm.

"Renji" she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. His hands gently cradled her wrinkled face,

"You are still as beautiful as the day I met you, I have never forgotten you." He said and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and then her lips.

"Nor I you" she said gesturing to her extremely red headed family, his eyes widened and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes Renji, you gave me the reminder of what it was like to be alive, but you also gave me a reason to live. Not a day has gone by-" she cut off, out of breath

"that she hasn't thought of you." Her son intoned, his eyes shimmering with tears. Renji could not deny that he was his, he was tall and of the same build as himself with crimson hair and dark expressive eyes. He had inherited some of his mother's finer facial features which only served to make him that much more attractive.

"Why have you come?" Shannon asked weakly from the bed, Renji turned to her

"I asked to be able to perform your soul burial when your time came." She nodded

"Please give me time with my family and I will gladly surrender my soul, I have been ready but was holding on; now I know why." She offered him a weak smile as he took her small weathered hand in his warm strong one. Kissing her cheek tenderly he vanished.

Her family gathered around her knowing their matriarch was finally to be at peace. Her son and granddaughter had tears in their eyes as they now understood that story she had told so long ago had very real meaning of true love and true caring, her daughter in law not being able to see the man gave the old woman a hug and told her he was glad and left the them alone to say their goodbyes. A few hours later Renji felt her life force growing weak and re appeared, before he could make it to her bed their son was standing in front of him with tears in his eyes.

"We, we want you to have this" he said, holding out a photo he had taken from her wallet of their family. "We want you to remember us, and if you can visit us" he said, chin trembling as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down her cheek. Renji's eyes glistened as he pulled his son into a warm hug.

"I will" he promised "I will." His granddaughter looked at him and smiled approvingly.

He looked down to Shannon her breathing all but gone, she smiled up and him and squeezed his hand. Slowly Renji leaned over and kissed her tired lips, as he did he felt her breath still and saw her soul leave her body. She smiled at her family and at Renji

"My son I love you so much, please do not be sad. My granddaughter, keep that bracelet safe" she pointed to the hair tie "and use it to always remind you to live." She turned to face the redhead "I am ready." He nodded and the end of his zanpaktou glowed

"Shannon" he said as he placed it on her forehead "I swear I will find you. I will see you in soul society my heart." She gave him a warm smile as she shimmered and faded away into the sky.


End file.
